The Bear
Chapter 1 Nanulak brought her leather drawing book, bear stuffy, and a small yellow blanket to the academy in a leather bag, Nanulak sat with her mother, father and older sister, She watched the dragons from all tribes fly in and out of the caves, ”Are you ready, Slope? Nanulak?” Their parents asked them, Slope nodded and turned her IceWing head towards the cave, she waited for Nanulak. “We’ll be fine” Nanulak said to her parents, she hugged them goodbye and walked into the cave with Slope. They walked into a large library were a smallish Gold SandWing was waiting, along with a swiftly sorting NightWing with a piece of cloth over his eyes, he was muttering to himself. ”Hello!” The SandWing said, she smiled from ear to ear as she handed them each a scroll, Nanulak opened the scroll and read the letters scratched onto the scroll. Gold Winglet Nanulak looked up at the SandWing with a smile, Slope tapped Nanulak’s tail twice with her’s “Let’s go find our caves,” Slope said, they walked around the caves for a while, a group of SeaWings were talking, only one looked at them as Slope and Nanulak walked by, but he didn’t seem to care. ”What Winglet are you in?” Nanulak asked, Slope opened her scroll again. ”Silver Winglet,” Slope said, they walked for a bit longer before Slope stopped in front of a cave that was labeled Silver ”Okay, see you at lunch Nanu?” Slope asked as she hugged her younger sister, Slope was a small dragon for a ten year old, Nanulak nodded and hugged her sister back. ”yeah! I’ll see you later!” Nanulak said, she nuzzled Slope then walked off as Slope walked into the cave. Nanulak stopped at a cave that was labeled Gold and walked inside, at first she thought nobody was there, but then a dragon with glasses that wove around her horns leapt down from a large stalagmite on the side of the wall. ”Hi!” She said, Nanulak jumped but smiled at the dragon, “I’m Power,” the dragon said, she was a dark russet color with a paler red underbelly, she had stars under her large wings, her scales were shiny and spikes more pristine. She held out a talon to shake talons. “What’s your name?” Power asked, Nanulak held up her talon and shook the other dragons talon “Nanulak,” she said, Power smiled and leaped back onto her stalagmite bed, Nanulak looked around and flipped into the hammock, “You don’t min did I take this bed, do you?” Nanulak asked, Power flicked her ears and shook her head, “I don’t think Joy would mind,” she said, Nanulak tilted her head, but didn’t think on it, she snuggled into the hammock, which was nestled in a corner. She wrapped her bag around the corner of the hammock, then looked at the scroll to see who else was in the cave. It read: IceWing: Hail MudWing: Nanulak NightWing: Duskstealer RainWing: Joy SandWing: Camel SeaWing: Brook SkyWing: Power Nanulak put back the scroll and turned onto her stomach, Power was staring at her, Nanulak flipped her tail onto her snout and Power giggled, Power leaped down from her perch and walked over to Nanulak, “Who’s Duskstealer?” She asked, sitting in front of the hammock, ”No clue,” Nanulak replied, Power frowned “what do you mean, ‘No clue,’?” Power asked, Nanulak gave her a “exactly what I said, that’s what it meant” look, “I don’t know ‘em” Nanulak said, “Oh” Power commented, “Do you know anyone else in our Winglet?” She asked, tilting her head, “Brook, Camel, Joy, Ha-” Nanulak cut her off as she sat up, showing off her biceps, “Nope, never heard of ‘em” She said, looking at Power with a charming smile, “Oh, you’ll like them! Their my best friends!” Power said, smiling brightly, then walked back to her bed. Nanulak yawned and hung her head out of the hammock. About three minutes later, a SandWing with a SeaWing walked in, laughing and chatting, “BROOK!” The SandWing yelled, making Nanulak jump, “Shut up! Your so weird!” The SandWing laughed, The SeaWing giggled, Nanulak tucked her head back in like a turtle and flattened herself against her bed, but that didn’t stop the SandWing from smiling and walking over to her, “hello!” She said with a bright smile. Nanulak smiled back. WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TheTwixCat)